


Ace of Hearts

by futuresoon



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Asexuality, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoon/pseuds/futuresoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You...don't want to have sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Hearts

"You...don't want to have sex."

Barnaby exhales. His breath feels warm against Kotetsu's neck, as does the rest of his body, pressed side-to-side on the couch. Kotetsu had one hand in Barnaby's hair and the other up his shirt when Barnaby spoke; they're still there, but they've stopped. "No," Barnaby says.

"So...is it just too early, or--?"

"I don't like having sex," Barnaby says. His voice is almost flat.

Kotetsu blinks. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Barnaby says. "Is that a problem?"

Kotetsu doesn't know how to respond to that. "Well," he starts, helplessly, "it's not something I expected..."

Barnaby's getting that shuttered-off look again, the one that always comes before a few days of only the tersest conversation. Kotetsu hastily rethinks his words. "But it's not something I can't deal with! I just, uh, need to...think about it."

"Most people can't," Barnaby says, and Kotetsu gets the feeling this is one of those times where "most people" means "everybody".

Kotetsu withdraws his hands and runs one of them through his own hair. "You seemed pretty okay with the kissing," he says, for lack of anything else to say.

"Kissing is fine," Barnaby says. "Touch is fine. Just not sex. If that's a problem, this ends now."

"No, it's fine, it's..." Kotetsu doesn't know how to finish the sentence. Is it really okay? Not for nothing, but he'd assumed the primary benefit of this whole relationship upgrade thing would be to get something besides his own hands once in a while. Taking it slow is one thing; not taking it at all hadn't even been considered.

Barnaby is watching him with a guarded expression. "Is it?"

Kotetsu puts both hands on his head, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Aaahhh, I don't know. But if that's what you want, I can't exactly say no."

Barnaby seems to ease a little. "As I said, kissing is fine. We can continue that, if you want."

Kotetsu grins crookedly. "Seems like it's more what _you_ want that's the issue."

Again, Barnaby sighs, but this time follows it up by wrapping his arms around Kotetsu's shoulders and kissing him firmly. "I want this," Barnaby murmurs against Kotetsu's mouth. "I want you. Just not in the way most people want other people. You're just going to have to deal with that."

Kotetsu finds it a challenge to argue when Barnaby is pressed up against him, warm and solid and _his_ in an increasingly undefined way. "Well, it's not like it's the most difficult thing about you," he says eventually. Barnaby makes a growly noise into Kotetsu's mouth. Kotetsu laughs and pulls him back into another kiss, and savors it all the more for knowing it will never go any further.


End file.
